In a Blink of an Eye
by Twice Removed
Summary: Percy, Ron and . . . blink, blink . . . oh, just read it already! XP (WARNING: sLasH)


~ ~ ~ ~  
  
In a blink of an eye  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: urm . . . let's see . . . I has having issuses when I wrote this and now I'm stuck with it. I wanna die . . . Jason MRAZ r0ckZ!  
  
+  
  
Oh the smell and tastes of the past nights  
  
Well they're still locked up in my gentle jaw  
  
Not that I am wanting them to go  
  
Just that they are...  
  
~Child Like, Wild Life; Jason Mraz  
  
+  
  
Feathlight kisses on soft, pale skin. The slow movement of two bodies flowing in such a beautiful rythm, their moans, slow and beautfully piano. Soon, they freeze, gritted teeth and eyes screwed tight in the intenisty of the moment ... They slowly melt into each other's arms like candle wax, they become one. Their breaths quick and shallow. Their lips quivering weakly, their hands entangled lifelessly. Their eyes, closed. Their light whispers, both with no meaning, they drift off.  
  
+  
  
Blink.  
  
Blink, blink.  
  
"Ugh . . ." Ron groaned, sitting up from where he was in. He was nearly awake, his eye sight was blurred.  
  
"Stop it . . . tickles . . . ugh . . ." He heard someone groan as he let his hands roam freely around, lightly brushing through objects.  
  
"I said stop it." Okay. Now it wsa grunted.  
  
"I can't see . . ." Ron said, the void somewhat unfamilliar to him.  
  
The person seemed to have suddenly shot up, eyes wide open, his hands, stuttering with movements, one of them were putting glasses on.  
  
"Good lord! Ron! Your BLIND!!!" The voice was extremely alarmed.  
  
Blink, blink, blink, blink . . .  
  
"Oh . . . okay, I can see now . . ." Ron softly said after a series of blinking, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Ron . . . ?" The voice trembled.  
  
"Yeah?" Ron responded almost automatically, still rubbing his eyes  
  
"I think you should go now . . . the others are about to wake up . . ." Percy said gently, as he laid his head back on his pillow. blinking once more as Ron donned his clothes.  
  
Right before Ron had left the room, he looked back . . . muttering a silent "Goodbye.", Percy didn't miss a beat.  
  
+  
  
"Mr. Weasley, please keep awake. I am trying to teach." Professor Binns said gently, flying up to him in all his ghostly gracefulness.  
  
"Uhh . . . huh? O-of course . . ." Ron replied. Of course, Professor Binns, telling students to hold on to reality! Don't leave me! Stay away from the pretty light at the end! was . . . well, normal. Ron nodded vigorously and Professor Binns finally flew back to the front pointing at the globe and explaining how a muggle would describe the world as.  
  
"Hmm . . . what was that about? You slept so soundly last night. It was almost like you weren't there." Harry said, turning to Ron. He was lucky HArry was still asleep when he ran back to the 3rd year's dormitory.  
  
"Nothing . . . nothing . . . I was just thinking and maybe, I started feeling sleepy or something . . ." Ron said, disappearing into the dephts of his mind.  
  
He wasn't really asleep, he was staring down at his lap as he thought of the past night . . . of the featherlight kisses . . . of the tongue that ran through ron's jaw . . . Percy . . .  
  
+  
  
Percy blinked once more. He's been doing so every five seconds, for the past three hours. He was in the prefect's meeting. It's been going on for four hours now, the Headboy and other prefect were arguing about something that has 'ghost'; 'flying through the walls' and 'bathroom' involved.  
  
Percy's lips trembles as he remembers . . . soft lips on his, swollen and softly brushing with his. Blink . . . . . blink . . . . . blink . . . . .   
  
He could remember so vividly, it made him shiver. Ron, on his knees, teasing him . . .  
  
blink.  
  
The soft cry, Ron arching his hips upward as he took him. Ron's moans . . . Ron . . .  
  
blink.  
  
+  
  
Percy and Oliver strolled past Hogwarts' halls, both talking excitedly about Quidditch and newt eyes and wands and the ministry and pretty much everything. Yup, they were close mates. Oliver noticed Percy freeze and look at a certain direction. It was Harry, Ron and Hermione!  
  
Oliver raised his hand and cried out for them, waving his hand, saying loads of 'HI!''s to them. Ron smiled, waving back. It was wrong . . . perhaps too wrong. But then again, who would know?  
  
He and Percy would . . .  
  
+  
  
Percy had fallen asleep on a big fluffly high arm chair in front of the fiery mess in the fiery place. He was curled up into a little ball.  
  
"Percy?"  
  
The red headed Head boy blinked a couple of times and looked around.  
  
"Ron . . . ?" He asked as he slowly registered the form on standing right in front of him, blocking the fire.  
  
"Percy . . ." Ron whispered softly, as if he couldn't think of anything to say, though wanting to say something. Ron fially blinks and walks back to his dormitory room.  
  
blink, blink.  
  
He enters the room, no one seems to be there. he stands in front of the mirror and then . . .  
  
blink, blink.  
  
'Heh, maybe not tonight.' he thought to himself.  
  
+  
  
Ron traced his jaw as he sat on his bed.  
  
He soon feels something warm on his nape.  
  
blink, blink . . .  
  
"Percy . . ."  
  
+  
  
end?  
  
Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
